


Psycho

by ATableStory



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Murder, Smut, based off of the red forces theory, but not really innocent, dumb shit tbh, hue hue hue, insane!Baekhyun, psycho!Baekhyun, pureboi!Chanyeol, red forces, y’all go watch psycho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-15 22:12:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15422706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ATableStory/pseuds/ATableStory
Summary: Byun Baekhyun doesn’t experience emotions like everyone else. The only joy he gets is from violence. But he starts experiencing things he’s never felt, empathy and happiness. He’s hearing voices he shouldn’t, and feeling things for people he shouldn't. Namely, his best friend, Park Chanyeol. Fate appears to be against him, as Baekhyun slowly begins to see and understand just what is making him feel this way.This is obviously based off of Baekhyun’s “psycho” performance. Go watch it if you haven’t, it blessed my eyes.





	1. Ch1

     Byun Baekhyun has never quite been like the other kids.

  
     Sure, he’s acted very well, but you can see what he’s like through the minor slips he makes.

  
     Jongdae and Chanyeol were the two closest friends he has. They all have been friends since a very young age, and have shared many important memories together. Naturally, when Jongdae’s grandmother passed away, he figured he could turn to Baekhyun for emotional support. They met underneath the playground slide to talk.

     “ _Baekhyun, oh Baekhyun!” The young boy had sobbed. “My grandma didn’t make it...the treatment didn’t work!” Jongdae had reached for Baekhyun’s shoulder to lean on, but he had remained frigid._

_  
“So? You should’ve figured out that it wouldn’t work. You were told that from the very start, Jongdae,” he had chastised._

_  
Jongdae, heartbroken, stumbled away from the boy he thought he could trust. His sneakers kicked mulch up, some shards hitting Baekhyun’s knee. To this day, all that Baekhyun remembers was feeling annoyed at Jongdae, he only remembers the small cut that the wood had given him._

  
     Even to a more minor scale, Chanyeol and Jongdae praised Baekhyun for the way he endured slasher films. Every time one of his friends cringed, he had stayed still. Every time they talked about how it was as if they could feel the knife they saw on screen, or how bad they felt for the woman being cut to pieces, Baekhyun smiled and nodded. But he didn’t feel it. He was more inclined to ask how they were able to even think that way, but Baekhyun is a clever boy. He figured out from the start that not feeling empathy was abnormal. He learned how to fake his emotions, and he did it well.

  
     Baekhyun listened to how his mother spoke of him as kind and sweet, the way his friends had described him as a funny chatterbox, and he took note of everything he had to do and say based off of their expectations.

  
     “Baekhyun-ah!” Chanyeol had called, breath white against the cold air, jogging up to where Baekhyun had stood at a bus stop.

  
     “Finally here,” Baekhyun smiled. He smiled and smiled and smiled.

  
     “Jongdae’s got a cold, looks like he won’t be able to join us,” Chanyeol informed.  
Baekhyun put a gloved hand to his mouth. “Oh no, I hope he’s alright!”

  
     Chanyeol stomped his boot, shaking away some of the snow lying on top. He put a hand on Baekhyun’s shoulder. “So nice of you to worry, you know. But honestly? He’s been pretty sick actually coughing up a storm, puking...”

  
     Baekhyun has learned to tune him out, only nodding. He waited for Chanyeol to stop talking before he said, “wow. That’s just awful.”

  
     Chanyeol tugged his furry hat down over his head securely as a gust of wind hit the two of them. “By the way you sound, it seems like you want to go over and take care of him, huh?” The giant joked.

  
_There’s nothing I’d hate to do more._ “There’s nothing I’d love to do more! But he’s always talking about how he hates it when I baby him, so I’ll just let him take care of himself,” Baekhyun explained instead, shooting Chanyeol a lovable grin. “This movie’s going to be awesome, though, we’ll have to take Jongdae to see it sometime,” he sighed.

  
     The public bus arrived and the two found a seat they could share. Their coats rustled against each other’s as they jostled elbows, but it was all fake to Baekhyun. Well, maybe not all of it, but enough to just bore him. Baekhyun was used to it, and the fake laughs and fake smiles no longer felt like a burden to perform.

 _  
In a certain way_ , Baekhyun thought cheerily, _it’s rather nice being able to manipulate them like this._

  
     Baekhyun isn’t really able to feel happiness when it comes to joyful events that his friends tend to like–his happiness comes from manipulation and violence.

  
     “You seemed so weird when you were little,” Chanyeol brought up. “I think you were a bitter child.”

  
     “Hm, was I?” Baekhyun asked, looking for an answer that might supply him with things to avoid. If he didn’t act normal, his friends would leave him, thus rendering him resourceless, besides his parents who won’t bring him as much success as friendships may provide.

  
     “Yes. You were one of those kids who used a magnifying glass to burn ants. Also, when my pet ran away, you didn’t give me any support. I’m pretty sure you just left me on the sidewalk to cry my eyes out,” Chanyeol laughed.

  
     Baekhyun laughed along side him, shifting in the gray seats. “Must’ve been just a sad little boy,” he said.

  
     “Ah, whatever. You’re insanely nice now, an this movie is going to be awesome,” Chanyeol dismissed, looking out the window at the flashing buildings.  
They met at the cinema and ordered tickets, bought popcorn and settled in the purple-brown seats.

  
     Truth is, Baekhyun enjoyed horror movies. Not for the same reason as others, not because he gets a thrill of fear, a thrill nonetheless but more so one of happiness. Or the closest thing to happiness that he can experience. He feels a high when he watches people being killed, he itches for the brutality.

  
     Chanyeol gripped Baekhyun’s hand as the music got louder and the suspense tightened. When they watched the man on screen being ripped apart by the murderer, Chanyeol curled up and squeezed Baekhyun’s hand harder.

  
      _Wow, that must hurt_.

  
     Baekhyun felt a pang in his chest. He suddenly was unable to breath, he choked and coughed spit onto his knee.

  
     “Baekhyun! Byun Baekhyun!” Chanyeol cried as Baekhyun slammed his upper body against the back of the chair, breathing heavily and in a staggered manner. It was as if he could feel his skin being ripped for a second, he shut his eyes and waited to calm down. Chanyeol’s voice felt distant.

  
     He opened his eyes finally and stared at Chanyeol.

  
     “What happened?” His friend asked, Baekhyun still feeling aftershocks of emotion. The way he felt, it was as if he was...sympathetic towards the man in the movie. A few people were giving him strange looks, so Baekhyun just shoved Chanyeol’s shoulder slightly and directed him to the front.

  
     “I’m fine, just watch the movie,” he whispered shakily.

  
     Soon, Baekhyun was back to normal. The next violent scene that came about had no negative effect on him, Baekhyun tapped his finger against the arm rest excitedly. He even cracked a smile as he saw a different man’s intestines being strung about. He felt more like he wanted to be in the position of the murderer.

  
     As psychopaths normally feel.

  
     The movie ended all too quickly, and they got back onto the bus a little while later.

  
     “So, what was that all about?” Chanyeol broke the silence.

  
     Baekhyun feigned innocence. “Don’t know what you’re talking about,” he said.

  
     Chanyeol scoffed and gripped the metal pole going through the outside of the seat.    

     “Don’t play dumb, Baek, when you had that freak out in the movie,” the taller man spelled out.

  
     “Oh that, just choked on some popcorn. Nothing to even worry about,” the words that Baekhyun spoke could’ve sounded like a lie, if not for his charming, believable delivery.

  
     “Phew, okay. You just looked pretty shook up, though,” Chanyeol gave the final comment as Baekhyun just tilted his head in understanding. They rode the rest of the ride home in silence, and Baekhyun eventually nodded off before they reached their own apartments.

  
     Chanyeol carried Baekhyun out and dug around in Baekhyun’s coat pocket for his key.

  
     Upon stepping in, he unconsciously took a deep breath in and scanned the room.

     Baekhyun’s living space was actually decorated quite tastefully. A couple family pictures, a few potted plants placed around the corners of the area. Cream colored walls dotted with a few abstract paintings. Chanyeol enjoyed his visits to Baekhyun’s apartment, a clean space he could just relax in.

  
     The only thing somewhat out of place was the old couch. The couch was still just as old-looking as when they had it as kids. Baekhyun had taken the couch from his mother when he moved out, due to what Chanyeol assumed was sentimental value. Chanyeol reminisced their childhoods before he brought Baekhyun to his bed and laid him down gently. He rubbed the sleeping boy’s forehead before whispering a good night.

  
     Baekhyun groggily reached his arm out to his friend. “Wait, stay...” he mumbled.

  
     “What? Why?” Chanyeol asked, in a panicked way.

  
     “Need you...need you here, need you with me,” the small boy responded, tugging on Chanyeol’s jacket sleeve.

  
     It wasn’t uncommon for them to have impromptu sleepovers, but it was usually Chanyeol requesting Baekhyun’s company. So he was a little on edge, but decided to lay down next to him, only taking time to pull off his footwear.

  
     However, Chanyeol was not prepared for what was in store.

  
     Baekhyun, in his tired, delirious state, became overwhelmed by his bloodlust. He was half asleep, half awake and his brain was still absorbed into a light dream he was having, one of murder.

  
     He figured he would kill Chanyeol, so his mind kept him awake just long enough to, almost in sleepwalk-like trance, move to the kitchen feet dragging against the hardwood floor. His hand fumbled for a knife, he cut his own hand doing so, and he stumbled back to the bedroom.

  
     Baekhyun almost tripped and fell on his knife before his even reached the bed, and he lazily straddled Chanyeol. The blood from the cuts on his hand spilled onto the sheets.

  
     Chanyeol’s eyes popped open upon feeling the weight of Baekhyun’s body on top of him. “What are you–“ all he saw was Baekhyun lazily swing the knife. Since he was still half asleep, he missed Chanyeol’s chest and hit a clump of blue blanket instead.  
Chanyeol, however, was very much awake now and he grabbed Baekhyun’s wrists, his eyes wide.

  
     Baekhyun’s eyes were closed, so Chanyeol slapped him and yelled at him to wake up. “Snap out of it!” He breathed short, heavy breaths as Baekhun barely struggled against the grip that the man below him held.

  
     Baekhyun snapped his eyelids open, and almost instantly realized what was happening, but he couldn’t stop for some reason. It felt like he was finally doing something good. Even worse, now that he was fully awake, he had gained more strength, and pulled away from Chanyeol, still straddling him. His thighs dug into Chanyeol’s ribs as a way to prevent Chanyeol from moving.

  
     Chanyeol’s eyebrows were furrowed as he held Baekhyun’s blow away from his head, pushing the older’s arms to the side as he tried to shift his body away.

  
     Baekhyun was fully awake by now, unable to stop his swings.

  
     His eyes were blown out and a grin overtook his face. A large, disgusting grin that sent a shudder throughout Chanyeol’s entire body, but he did not have time to dwell on such matters. He managed to push Baekhyun’s leg the other way, giving him some free space to move. Chanyeol tossed one of his legs over the side of the bed as he shoved Baekhyun’s chest away.

  
     It was all good fun to Baekhyun. He narrowly missed Chanyeol’s head, yet managed to cut one of his ears, and as Chanyeol moved off of the bed, scrape his exposed forearm.  
Baekhyun tried pulling Chanyeol’s hood back to him, he struck his knife into his coat.  
Chanyeol ran only to be shoved up against the wall, the knife Baekhyun stabbed creating another laceration against his reddened cheek as he managed to tilt his head.

  
     Another hard swing from Baekhyun struck his shoulder, Chanyeol just barely shaking it off before it completely lodged into his muscle. With all his strength, he pushed Baekhyun, his smaller frame crashing into the dresser by the bed. His face hit the lamp, the paper of the shade scratching his forehead and glass shards of the stem slicing the skin of his lip.

  
     Chanyeol was almost worried, but of course, would not make a move to go help him up. Baekhyun groaned as he turned around, Chanyeol unable to even run due to the shock affecting his body.

  
     Baekhyun lifted himself up off the dresser slowly, turning his head towards Chanyeol.  
He laughed, and for the first time in a long time, it was genuine. His laugh started out as a small noise, then progressed to a high pitched one, more of a cackle. He hiccuped violently before sticking a tongue out and swiping the blood dripping down his chin.

  
     Chanyeol swallowed before keeping the gaze directly on Baekhyun. Baekhyun eyed his friend the way a predator would eye his prey before striking it.

  
     He laughed and let out a cry before he lunged for Chanyeol’s stomach, feet carrying him only halfway, falling onto his free hand. Chanyeol used this opportunity and grabbed the knife from Baekhyun, cringing as he realized the handle was encrusted with blood. Baekhyun’s blood.

  
     Chanyeol threw the knife across the room, far away from the unstable man. Chanyeol pulled him off the floor and held his arms behind his back, pushing his front down into the carpet.

  
     Baekhyun wasn’t struggling, but now realized the gravity of the situation. It wasn’t that he felt sorry about it, no, he didn’t feel any remorse, but the thought that he broke Chanyeol’s trust crossed his mind. He realized that he comprised the relationship he was planning to leech off of for the rest of his life, and the thought made him feel annoyed, if anything.

  
     When he tried standing up, a heard a low rumble escape Chanyeol’s lips, his head shoved against the carpet again.

  
      _Okay Baekhyun, you can do this. Just muster up some tears, tell him that he’s hurting you,_ Baekhyun thought cunningly.

  
     He was an expert at fake emotions. He forced some tears out and mock-sniffled. “P-please, Chanyeol, you’re hurting me...” he whispered, loud enough to reach Chanyeol’s ears but quiet enough to sound frail.

  
     Chanyeol just heaved a breath, but loosened his grip and allowed Baekhyun to sit up. For good measure, Baekhyun rubbed at his sore neck.

  
     Chanyeol stared at him with a hardened gaze. “What the fuck was that?” he demanded.

  
     Honestly, Baekhyun just wanted the conversation to be over, but he looked down in an attempt to look guilty. “I don’t know...I feel so dirty...I’m so sorry,” he choked out a sob before tilting his head down, letting a few more tears spill out.

  
     “Did you...did you actually try to kill me?” Chanyeol prompted, looking into Baekhyun’s eyes.

  
     “I don’t know...I don’t know what came over me, Chanyeol, I was sleepwalking–“

  
     “Yes, towards the beginning. I slapped you awake. I know you were awake for most of that,” Chanyeol protested.

  
     Instead of outright lying, Baekhyun said, “do you really think that I’d do that, fully awake? Your friend of, what, fifteen or sixteen years? Oh my god,” he had learned how to flip the blame as years went along.

  
     “No...no, but you’ve done stuff like this before...” Chanyeol said, successfully guilted.

  
     “Elaborate,” Baekhyun said, despite the fact that the memories were resurfacing.

  
     “That one camping trip where you woke up in the middle of the night and tried to suffocate Jongdae...the swimming field trip we went on, you tried to drown one of the classmates...that one sleepover where we found you out in the yard, pulling on a squirrel’s tail...we all thought it was funny at the time, but now–“ he stopped and let the silence finish the words for him.

  
     Baekhyun started rubbing at his eyes, now filled to the brim with the emotionless tears. “My nightmares just get so violent, I’m really, really sorry...it must be all those horror movies,” Baekhyun excused lazily. “But I didn’t kill you.”

  
     Chanyeol had half a mind to start yelling and tell him that the fact he even had the intention was bad enough, but Baekhyun gave him those puppy eyes and Chanyeol’s mentality was easily switched. “Yeah, I suppose you’re right.”

  
     Baekhyun ruffled the other boy’s hair. “Come with me to the kitchen, I’ll clean up your cuts,” he offered, pulling Chanyeol off the ground.

  
     “Okay,” he muttered, walking with Baekhyun to the kitchen.

  
     Baekhyun’s kitchen was just as immaculately clean as any other part of the house. Clean, granite countertops, shiny wooden cabinets, the fridge kept bare without any magnets or photos.

  
     They made it to the kitchen, and Chanyeol decided to sit on the countertop as Baekhyun pulled out a first aid kit.

  
     “Let me see your your arm first,” Baekhyun spoke gently, wetting a cotton ball and sliding it over the cut.

  
     Baekhyun pulled Chanyeol’s sleeve down to examine the wound present on his shoulder, still barely bleeding. Baekhyun tutted before cleaning it with antiseptic, to which Chanyeol hissed at. He bandaged it securely.

  
     The exchange was silent, up until Baekhyun ran a swab underneath the water and dabbed at Chanyeol’s cheek. They locked eyes.

  
_His eyes are so warm._

  
_His eyes are a rather gross shade of brown._


	2. Ch2

     

     Chanyeol had taken some time to himself. He had avoided Baekhyun for a few days, and was still trying his best to process the scenario he was thrown in.

     He scratched his head and debated on what to do. His schedule was currently free and he had nothing he wanted to do. He didn’t want to be around Baekhyun, indisputably.

     He stumbled onto the roughly textured rug surrounding his bed. Chanyeol’s bed was small, he liked to let his feet hang off the edge. Baekhyun always told him the way he slept was irritating, and that the way he breathes before he sleeps could be described the same.

     Anyway, Chanyeol opted for a lazy day. He might review some of his papers, Chanyeol worked as an editor, working mostly with textbooks and magazine articles. He was supported financially by his parents, and although he wanted to live his own life separated from them, he could definitely admit it was a a preferred luxury to be able to ignore the problems that came of running out of money. Not to suggest he never used his own, he mostly lived off of what he made.

     He walked to the bathroom that was connected to his bedroom. The bathroom was small, not uncomfortably so.

     Chanyeol ran his eyes down his reflection in the mirror, gently touching his long fingers to cut from days ago on his face, now scabbed over.

     “Oh, Baekhyun...what did you do?” he muttered to no one in particular.

     Chanyeol has never been attacked like that by Baekhyun. Friendly, consensual wrestling as young children hardly counted as even roughplay, and Baekhyun may be insensitive emotionally sometimes, but never outwardly violent to him. Chanyeol would never peg him as a man of violence.

     Besides, Baekhyun had told him that he was still stuck in a horror movie induced dream, and he couldn’t control his actions. The way he looked at him, that couldn’t be fake.

     Chanyeol trudged tiredly to the living room, sitting himself onto a black chair placed in front of his desk. He opened his laptop, and looked through emails. His phone then started to ring. Chanyeol ignored the caller ID and answered it thoughtlessly.

     “Yeol, let’s watch a movie at my house.”

     “Uh...i don’t want to...” Maybe time spent away from Baekhyun may not be so indisputable.  
  
     “Chanyeol.”

     “...I want Jongdae to join us...” Chanyeol’s voice came quietly from the phone.

    _Ugh, why can’t he just fucking get over it already? I didn’t even kill him, yet he thinks he needs a bodyguard or something_ , Baekhyun thought, bitterly. _I gave him whole days to recover and he’s still shaken._  
  
     Baekhyun was gripping his phone tightly, legs crossed on a clean blanket, due to the last one being stained with blood. No longer was it a blue blanket, but a horrid green one–in Baekhyun’s opinion, it completely threw off the organization of the room. He was already not in the mood to put up with Chanyeol.  
  
    _I can’t believe I’m offering this and he still is on edge. Out of the kindness of my heart and he wants to question me. I even have work tomorrow. Oh well,_ Baekhyun dismissed mentally. He leaned his head back onto the dark wood of the headrest.  
  
     Baekhyun’s room, in quite honesty, was too big for someone like him. The company from other people at least cleared some of the space, albeit his distaste for other human beings. (He could tolerate animals, they didn’t talk or try to disagree with anything he said.)

     But of course, he didn’t want Chanyeol over just to take up space. He was still of the belief that he may have, just a little, scared Chanyeol off. Baekhyun couldn’t have that, he needed all of Chanyeol’s resources secured in the bag.

     Baekhyun himself was in a fairly high position of power regarding his business, but Chanyeol was of access to quite the sum of money. Baekhyun knew he’d be needing that, or wanting it.  
  
     He also considered Chanyeol as a man of stupidity, at least in the sense that he doesn’t often use his parent’s money to buy things he wants. Instead, he just complains about how he’s broke, and couldn’t splurge on the new shoes he wanted. Of course he could.  
  
     “Chanyeol, come on...I have work tomorrow...you know how busy it gets, I’m really wanting to spend time with only you before I’m too busy,” Baekhyun whined with a certain perfection, picked up the ability from his time spent around Jongdae of course.

     “Okay...just one movie at your place. No horror,” came the voice firmly from the other end of the phone line.

     “Ah, horror? Of course not, I’ve picked out a good romance for us to watch, since I know you like that stuff, you big baby,” Baekhyun tried his hand at a friendly jest, but Chanyeol just cleared his throat.

     “Sure. A romance movie,” he said decidedly.

     “Cool. Come visit at eight,” Baekhyun spoke cheerily.

     “...six. Can I come at six?” Chanyeol requested.

     Ugh. There he goes again. “What’s wrong with eight?” Baekhyun countered, insisting on having his way.  
  
     “Need to leave by eight,” Chanyeol issued the brief statement without hesitation, but with fear.

     Baekhyun had to stop himself from audibly sighing. “Yes. Okay.”

     “Bye, Baek.”

     “Yup.”

     Chanyeol ended the call and sighed as he ran his hands through his hair.  _That cute–no. Not cute. That murderous bastard...I can’t go over there, I feel too unsafe!_ Chanyeol cried internally.

     Chanyeol was hit with guilt a moment after. _Okay, maybe I’m being unfair. He’s my best friend. He said it was an accident. He would never really try to hurt me, right?_

_But he did._

_Why couldn’t I just say no to him? It’s not like he could do anything to me._

Chanyeol curled his knees up to his chin, boxers riding up and an arm wrapping around bare skin. He spun around a few times in his chair, trying to clear his thoughts.

      _Ah! I’ll just come prepared!_  Chanyeol exclaimed, sliding into his kitchen and going to the knife block. He pulled out the biggest, sharpest one he could find and told himself that he would take this with him.

      _How smart, bringing a knife just an arms width away from the boy who tried to attack you?_ Chanyeol’s thoughts fleeted, sneering at him. Chanyeol stomped on the kitchen hardwood. Chanyeol was no murderer, and never would be by any means, but he figured that if he needed to possibly threaten Baekhyun he could. The thought, even if Baekhyun tried to attack him the other day, still but a bad taste in his mouth.

      _But it’s not like I’ll even need to use it, so he won’t even see it,_  his response came out positive, angling to cheer him up a bit. 

      _He’s my best friend. He was just sleepwalking. It was just an accident. Just an accident._

 

Meanwhile, Baekhyun was preparing himself.

     Baekhun, though very calculated and good at planning, is unable to truly put himself in other people’s shoes. He didn’t understand why Chanyeol couldn’t just get over it, and then got more angry at his anger, even though Baekhyun believed his emotions to be in the right.

     Baekhyun stood and walked over to a stack of dvds. He pulled out the romance he had mentioned to Chanyeol. It was some American film with a skinny, pale woman in the arms of a tan, muscular man on the front cover. Baekhyun could’ve sworn that the guy was like, two feet taller than the girl.

     He decided to go out to the convenience store to pick up some movie snacks. He didn’t like sweets or snacks, but Chanyeol did.

     Baekhyun parked his car out of the direct sunlight and strode into the store, down the isles. He examined all the candy and racked his brain for any memory of Chanyeol telling him his favorite candy. 

      _Well it’s not like that pig would choose a favorite! If I get him anything I bet he’d eat it anyway,_  Baekhyun grumbled to himself, becoming more and more frustrated. Baekhyun is easily swayed emotionally towards anger, but his thoughts are short and not very intense.

     Baekhyun tilted his head up towards the spotted ceiling. His spotted the camera–tv and made rude faces and gestures at the screen to relieve some stress.

     The screen then flashed a bright red.

     Baekhyun rubbed his eyes. He stilled his gaze, studying the screen for a few moments. It didn’t flash again. Baekhyun concluded it was just his brain playing tricks on him.

     Baekhyun was at his wit’s end, criticizing himself for spending such a long time shopping for such a trivial thing for such a trivial man. 

     He eventually decided on some package of sour gummies, barely registering the process of paying in favor of being distracted by the thought of that red flash. It just couldn’t escape his head.

     When Baekhyun reached his home, he decided to clean up the house. He swept, dusted and arranged the living room to his most perfect liking. He made his bed and centered the tv, also pushing it closer to where the duo would sit.

     Soon enough, it was six, and Baekhyun stood by the door, awaiting Chanyeol’s knock. When the sound finally came, Baekhyun did not spend one second of hesitation beforehand opening the door and letting the man in welcomingly.

     Chanyeol took his turn looking around the room. The knife in his sleepover-bag made the carrier feel extra heavy, the added weight of the object and the added weight of the guilt. The thought that Chanyeol would even hurt Baekhyun. Or more so, the thought that Baekhyun would hurt him again.

     “I got snacks. You like sour gummies, right?”

     “Been eating them routinely since fifth grade.”

      _Why do I have to be the one to crack the joke when he should he doing that, he’s the host._

“Cool! I’ve got the movie all set up in my room. I think it’s going to be super sweet,” Baekhyun gave him a honey smile. 

     When Chanyeol’s eyes flitted to the kitchen, presumably at the knives, Baekhyun took in every detail. The way Chanyeol looked, Baekhyun knew that _Chanyeol_ knew that Baekhyun might try to examine him. Baekhyun almost frowned, just wanting Chanyeol to be uncomplicated.

     So Baekhyun pointed to the photo that he had placed next to the kitchen entrance. “I was just thinking about how I wanted to get that one picture taken down.” 

     Chanyeol bobbed his head and adjusted the strap on his bag.

     “Well, my room, shall we?” Baekhyun led him to his room. As they entered, Baekhyun made sure to demonstrate clearly that he wouldn’t close the door. He wanted Chanyeol to feel comfortable. He wanted _Chanyeol_ to know that he wanted Chanyeol comfortable.

     Baekhyun sat down at the end of his bed and invited Chanyeol to sit next to him, placing the convenience store candy plus some popcorn he had at home between them. He switched on the tv and began playing the cheesy film.

     The movie was romantic and uninteresting to Baekhyun, it was romantic and intriguing to Chanyeol. One could hardly keep his eyes open while the other had his wide open.

     Baekhyun only took interest as the woman started stripping her clothes for the man.

     Chanyeol covered his eyes childishly while Baekhyun cracked a few sarcastic jokes, lightening the mood for Chanyeol. By now, the scene had twisted into a full sex scene. Chanyeol kept his eyes closed while something in particular grabbed Baekhyun.

     The woman scraped her fingernails down the man’s back, almost drawing blood. Baekhyun began sweating, watching the raw skin, just almost ripped open.

     Baekhyun was on the edge of his seat, staring intensely at the way the man gripped the woman’s hips. It left slight bruises, drawing Baekhyun’s gaze to them immediately.

     Chanyeol turned his head and laughed a little at Baekhyun. “You’re watching that pretty closely, man, need to take a cold one?” He teased. 

     Baekhyun shook his head seriously. “Watch them, Chanyeol. Look at how he touches her.”

     “Ew, I’d rather not,” Chanyeol cringed, glancing at the screen once, then deciding it was too explicit.

     “No, for real. She’s biting him right now. I wonder why,” he thought out loud.

     Chanyeol looked at him strangely. “This can’t be your first time watching a sex scene, can it be?” He asked in confusion.

     Baekhyun bit back his tongue. Really, he just wanted to talk about all of the painful details, but he understand that Chanyeol wasn’t like him. He wouldn’t share his same enthusiasm. And, even though it was, in fact, his first sex scene that he’s watched in a movie, he wouldn’t tell Chanyeol that.

     He scoffed in amusement. “No, of course not. But based on how you’re covering you’re eyes, I should be saying that about you!” Baekhyun remarked.

     Chanyeol slapped the other boy’s shoulder softly and laughed. “No, come on–this is just gross,” he complained.

     “Stop whining, virgin Chanyeollie!” Baekhyun teased, poking the man in the side. Anything to distract from the intensity Baekhyun was experiencing.

     “I am _not_ ,” Chanyeol pouted, crossing his arms.

     “There’s _nothing_ wrong with that,” Baekhyun was shoved in the shoulder. “Hey, I’m just saying!” He defended.

     Chanyeol rolled his eyes. “Whatever, it’s over so just watch the rest of the movie.”

     The way they joked and played felt familiar and safe to Chanyeol, he was much more comfortable with Baekhyun. _Safe_ was a word that Chanyeol liked. And right now, Baekhyun’s smile felt like a support blanket. He liked it.

     Chanyeol eventually left, waving Baekhyun a goodbye.

     Chanyeol left Baekhyun’s apartment feeling whole, and went to sleep as soon as he reached his own apartment.

    Baekhyun, on the other hand, waited for Chanyeol to leave before playing the dvd again. He skipped to the sex scene, observing every detail and constantly replaying it again.

     And again.

     And again.

     And again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter I know I know but everything’s important so keep an eye out


End file.
